The Tale of the Muspah
Details Starting Off Well, if you've done Olaf's Quest, you'll know where to go when I tell you that the start point is a little west of that tree. You know, that tree near the Fairy Ring? Well, once you head a bit west, you'll find a child who is oddly excited about the discovery of a cave. Apparently, he's doing his own Fremmenik Trials, and needs your help (unfortunately you are unable to tell him tat cheaters never prosper). So, follow him blindly into a cave, where a suspicious block of ice will be resting at the centre of some water and ice. Guess what? What? You have to melt that block of ice. Never mind that its yellow, its a quest so you do what the kid tells you. What follows is a fun puzzle involving BURNING the ice by floating some logs on fire towards the block. Sounds easy? It is if you've got half a brain, and if you've don't, AVOID this quest like the plague. The "Outerlanders". Yes, it does seem like a bit of a racist term, but they're the people whose help you now need. The first outerlander whose help you must seek after melting that ice (what do you mean there was no guide?) is a researcher. Despite being a couple of steps away from a cave fulll of them, this guy doesn't believe in Yetis. In. A. Fantasy. Game. Yes, go facepalm yourself. Anyway, this guy will quiz you on the thing that you saw in the ice, and will tell you that it is a Muspah, which he knows nothing about. So, he teleports you to a second Outerlander, well, its only a little walking distance away. So, after paying some guy with a magic carpet, you should be a bit south of "Ali the Wise". Talk to him....blah blah blah...look at buried statue...blah blah...he tells you need...blah blah....you go back to the cave. Freeing The Muspah If you listened closely enough to Ali, this part will be easy. So, do exactly as he told you, or just look at your quest journal, and you'll have finally gotten rid of that meddling kids. Why? Oh, its probably just because you've released a scary monster, and as this is a novice quest, you won't have any armour. Sooo... LOLURNOTDEAD!! Wait! I'm NOT dead? That's right, apparently this Muspah is actually a peaceful Mahjarrat who had a nightmare. Why was he frozen, you ask? Well, that was probably because he was trying to leech off of his brethren for the upcoming "Ritual", where his powers would be rejuvenated.LOLURDEAD! As you have never interacted with Mahjarrat before, you have no idea what they're like and decide to help this one restore his powers to their maximum. Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep dear Jhallan... So, the remainder of the quest involves you finding a nice place for dear Jhallan to rest his head until the next Ritual comes along. This involves some Woodcutting and some waddling around in a cave full of Jellies. Before you can send him to sleep though, you piss him off one last time just so the kid can complete his trials. (I.E. Jhallan gives you a fake Muspah tail.) REWARDS!! Well, there's the typical quest point, you get one of these. Some noob experience in Magic, Woodcutting, Mining and Firemaking. A useful experience lamp for any skill over 10. Oh, and access to two separate slayer caves, one with Jellies, the other with Ice Strykewyrms. Trivia Despite having some of the easiest requirements for a quest ever, this was the intro quest to the Quest Series: Mysteries of the Mahjarrat, whose finalé will have 80+ skill requirements. LOL@FAILRANTS! Category:Novice Quests Category:Quest Series Category:Mahjarrat